The Heist
by ThE-StArRy-OnEz078
Summary: Meet Usagi and Yaten. Two normal teenagers. Except for the fact they're on America's Top Ten most wanted Criminals. Usagi is a Hacker, Yaten is a Theif. Together they will steal the rare Black Diamond and maybe even fall in love...
1. Default Chapter

StArRy_EyEz07: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Starry Eyez here! der...yes this is a fic by TWO ppl. But I can't seem to find my partner right now. * jumps off the chair , runs and looks under the bed* damn..thought i caught her...anyways.....i know i know i don't own sailor moon...and yes i have realized that i prolly will never own it....don't rub it in my face....i get vicious...anyways my partner Sailor Star is currently unavailable......but hey next chapter u'll be able to meet her k.....  
  
Warning: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON....I JUST WRITE FICS BORROWING THE CHARACTERS...... *but sailor star does so go sue her* laughs evilly...just joking sailor star doesn't either.....so don't sue us....... ON WIT DA STORY  
  
  
  
The Heist  
  
Mamoru hid his face in his hands. His short black hair hung loosely around his head."I can't believe they escape from us again!"Rei yelled as she sat next to him. Mamoru looked up his piercing blue eyes were watching her. He was face to face with a black haired beauty. Her dark purple eyes were glaring with fiery."Calm down Rei. We ll get them."Zoicite said as he sat down next to her. "Yeah they can t hide forever." Motoki said. Mamoru lifted his head to take a look at who was here. "We have to solve this problem soon!" Mamoru said. "Ok what are the clues?" Rei asked as she took out some files. Everyone started too search around the clattered desk looking for the right papers."Where is it!!!" Yelled Zoicite. Finally Mamoru was able to find a pack of thick papers."Found it." Mamoru said as he opened the file. The papers were thick and unclean, there was information on LadySerenity and the Star Knight. But nothing on who they were just the long list of the crimes that they've committed. "So where do we start?" Rei asked. "Well it seems that they ve both have the same taste in things." Motoki said as he took a look at the crime list. "So the things we have to do is set up a trap." Mamoru spoke while finding his phone threw the rubbish. "What s the most expensive information and collectables around here?" asked Zoicite. All the guys looked at Rei expecting her to know. "What!?!?! Rei yelled. Well Rei you should know this." Said Mamoru. Rei just thought for a moment but then a smiled appeared on her lips . The meeting was over and it was 3 in the morning. They knew what too do and where to go but the question was when Mamoru whet home in silence. He was still worried about the plan. He wasn t sure that it would work. "Those two have given me so much trouble I ll make them pay" he whispered.  
  
Yaten s POV A lot of people want to know why I went into a life of crime a life of suspense. I thrive for it. I live for this life I wouldn t be able to survive if I just lived a normal life. I need to be what I am today. And nothing can change that. I know that I have to take chances in the things that I do and I do it. Nothing has stopped me before and I want to see if anything out there could stop me. The person that trained me was very wise. He showed me what to do and what not. He showed what things are valuable and things that are not. He showed what I can become As for my friends and family, I have two brothers and two friends. Although I do think of my good friend to be my brother. My two brothers Seiya and Taiki look nothing like me. They have brown and black hair, where as I have a light silver color. My friend Kunzite and I look more like brothers than me and my own siblings. He has the same silver hair but with a shine of light blue. And his eyes are like ice and mine are like the sea. My other friend is a female. Her name is Makoto. She's about as tall as me. Her hair is a dark brown and her eyes are a forest green. I've known her for only a couple months now but I feel I can trust her. She's nice and caring. And boy is she a great cook! I only trust these four people with my secret. There's other people in my life as well. My dear friends Usagi, Minako, Jeidite, and Ami. They know not of our secret. They are great none the less. Usagi is the sweetest and most innocent person in the world. Minako...ehhhh. She's lovable too. Kinda protective of me but lovable. Jeidite is the party one. He knows all the good clubs and parties in the city. Ami is the quiet one. I can tell my brother Taiki likes her. She's into all the text books and computer programs. From what I heard, she was to attend a medical school and then declined the offer just as her mother got sick and died. Usagi's aunts live in another state and support her here. Jeidites parents are still alive and Minako's mother and father are divorced. Terrible thing happened to the young girl. At sixteen she was proposed to and then when she was seventeen the guy broke her heart and went after some other girl.  
  
  
  
Mamoru POV Ever since I was little I ve always wanted to become an agent. Helping people saving people and just knowing that I did something out there that helped someone. My friends Rei, Zoicite, and Motoki have always been there for me. Supported me and they two wanted to become what we are today. I remember when we were little we would play these games. Us guys would be the cops and Rei would be the damsel in distress. My parents died when I was little so I never really had a real family. Just true friends. But even though I sometimes wish that my family were there. I wouldn t have my life any other way. My friends have always been my family ever since I can remember. Sure I had some lonely nights but also some great days All four of us now are living our dreams But in real life my job sucks. The late nights the early mornings. It wasn t really what I or my friends had expected but there were something s that did come true. After a days work I really do feel that we did something. Like Rei said "Even if it s just the littlest thing it still matters." Rei grew to be the girl that I ve always known she would. Her black hair grew to her waist her eyes were a dark purple and they always had this evil glint in them. Her personality hasn't changed one bit! She was still as heavy headed as she was before but she still has this knack for making me and others feel better. As for Motoki he grew up to be quite a lady magnet! He had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was still as nice as ever you could never get mad at him! And Zoicite a friend that I never thought I would keep this long. But in the end he did become a true friend. He had long light dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I don't see why he wears his hair in a pony tail. Most of the girls he's gone on dates with have shorter hair than he does. Maybe thats why he hasn't had a steady girl friend in so long...  
  
Usagi POV  
  
"Alrighty, we made Lemon Pepper Chicken, Mashed Potatoes, Ceaser Salad, and a delicious cheese cake." Usagi came in with the cake and set it in the middle of the table. Jeidite came in with the salad. "You know this is our last time cooking. We're going to starve next week. Unless Minako has learned how to turn on the oven. "Jeidite eyed Mina. "Hey! I didn't know you had to turn on the oven to bake fish!" Ami laughed and started putting out the silverware. "Time to eat!" They all bowed their heads as Ami said a prayer. "Amen." They all started helping themselves to dinner.  
  
Usagi looked around the table. She loved her friends with all her heart. Words couldn't describe how much they meant to her. Nobody would ever know what they had all done for each other...  
  
Usagi had never known her mother or father. They were both killed in a car crash. She lived with Setsuna, Michuru, and Haruka all her life until she was fifteen. The they disappeared, leaving all their money and apartment to her. She met Ami when she applied for a job at a local computer research center. A couple months later she met Jeidite and Minako. Jeidite was the son of a friend of Michuru. He knew about the whole hacker thing. Suprisingly, he wasn't bad at doing the job himself. She met Minako in a bridal shop. She didn't mean to go into the shop but she saw a pretty dress. Minako was in there canceling an order for a wedding dress. She was sobbing extremely hard and Usagi being the softy she is, decided to comfort the girl. After about three months they told Minako what they were. She accepted it better than they thought she would. They had all been living together happily making their money from the items they stole. Usagi peered around the table. I wonder what Jeidites thinking...  
  
Its been about a year and a half now. Jeidite thought to himself as he laughed at Minako's hopeless attempts to cut through the chicken bone. I wouldn't have wanted it to come out any other way. I'm glad I met Usagi that day. She was so nice and well mannered. He smiled once again as Usagi was laughing hysterically at Minako's antics. He looked over to Ami.  
  
My god. Minako's really having a hard time. I should help her. She's been one of my bestfriends for years. Speaking of which...I wonder if Minako's noticed it would be her one year anniversary today if she had gotten married. She hoped not. Minako was such a happy person usually. It would just break her heart if she noticed. It would break Ami's too if Minako was sad. Heck it would break her heart if anyone of her bestfriends was sad. She loved them all dearly. She glanced over at Minako and wondered what she was thinking.  
  
Damn this chicken bone!! Minako sighed. Hey atleast its getting a laugh from everyone. I'm trying to keep myself happy and busy. Today is my least favorite day of the year. Next to the day after my birthday that it is. I know all of my friends know about today. But they say nothing. I'm thankful for the friends I've got. And I wouldn't have it any other way. Well....maybe if we had a million dollars and we were still friends. But thats probally it...Mmmm..chicken.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
StArRy_EyEz07 : *sighs* goddamnt! wheres sailor star?!?!!? i swear..she's never around when i need her. o well..review tell me if its good? really good? sux? no wait don't tell me if it sucks...just jokin..go ahead..tell me and yes this is a Yaten / Usagi fic...hehehe...but o well...anyone have any suggestions we're open to em..email us..yes us....YOU THINK I COULD WRITE THAT ON MY OWN?!?!?! lol me and Sailor Star teamed up on this one. email us at :  
  
the_starry_onez078@hotmail.com  
  
Ja Ne! ^_~ 


	2. The Heist

StArRy_EyEz07: GRRRRRRRRR.......I should learn to post chapters on time....Then I wouldn't have to hunt down Sailor Star.........I talked to her today too!!! I'm upset. I'm offering emailing the next two chapters before they get posted if you find Sailor Star and tell her to get her hiney in gear!!!!!!! lol I'm Serious.......Anyways......The first chapter was boring......I know.....cuz we had to explain everything. but I garauntee it will get more interesting.....or my name isn't Starry_Eyez.....  
  
Warning : I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.....THEREFORE DO NOT SUE ME!!!  
  
  
  
The Heist  
  
People think they know me.but they have another thing coming. I was trained by the best and am the best. I work alone.but on this mission I have accepted to team up with someone known as the Star Knight....  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
It was pitch black in the National Museum. Not a sound was heard. The glare of the diamonds were blinding my eyes.the smooth shape and glistening color. "This should bring in a great amount." I whispered to myself. But then I could hear the faint sounds of footsteps. I knew that someone was here.  
  
Yaten's POV  
  
I was searching for the right jewel but I heard a voice.a soft yet gentle voice. As I followed I saw an outline of the person. I instantly knew that it was a young lady. Her orbs of ocean blue eyes were glancing around trying to find something.probably me. I hid in the shadows waiting.  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I couldn't see anything.but I could still hear the faint sounds of someone breathing. They seem relaxed.but then I spotted something.  
  
  
  
"Hands up!" An officer entered the museum. "Shit." Usagi cursed. On the other side of the room Yaten jumped startled. Usagi carefully crawled across the shiny floor to a plant she had her computer in. " Amy?!,"she whispered harshly into her headset."Amy?!" "Usagi are you okay,"came a tiny voice from her earphones. "Oh just fine and dandy,"Usagi whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Find me an exit! The cops are here!" "Hold up....okay here's an exit. Go down the hallway that you came in. Press four-two-eight-seven and then press star in the control panel next to the picture of Edger Allen Poe. It should unlock the main gate. Don't worry about the cameras I already took care of that. But hurry the code changes in exactly four minutes. And it would take me at least ten to get the new code. By that time you'll be caught!" "Gotcha. Going radio silent." On the other side of the line a worried girl whispered a faint good luck. Usagi clicked her briefcase shut and shoved it into her backpack. Slowly sliding up the back of a pillar she peeked over to where the policemen were standing, shining their flashlights around. "Lets see the trappers get trapped." Usagi pulled a bobby pin from out of her hair and threw it across the room. In a flash she darted for the hallway. "There she goes,"yelled one of the men. They started running but a half second later the alarms went off and a cage started to drop down, blocking the main entrance into the room. While running, Usagi fell to the floor and slid underneath the gate, nearly missing it. A dark shadowed figure watched in amusement from the balcony of the main entrance.  
  
"Yesterday MacroGate National Museum was infiltrated by the well known hacker Lady Serenity. It was said that she had almost caused enough damage to bring the whole system down. Startling, she signed off before any real damage was done. Officials say they haven't had any clues to whom this hacker may be. The damage controls say she did enough harm to have the museum shut down for up to three weeks, steal over eighty thousand dollars worth of rare jewels and deposit them in various unknown vaults across Japan(America?) and reverse all known security passwords. They have no idea when or where this person may strike again. They have left no clues or traces on cyber net to make any of their suspicions confirmed. And now. For the weather with Tom Bracksha-"  
  
  
  
Yaten stared at the television. "Who is this Lady Serenity?" His minded pondered on the thought fora little while longer. Then his mind flashed to another thought. The rare Black Diamond....  
  
"That was a close one." Ami said as she closed her laptop finishing off a few problems. "Well we made it." Usagi answered back. "So what did you get this time?" Mina said as she turned off the T.V. "The same...nothing special..."  
  
Usagi's POV Those eyes...I know I've seen those eyes before. Think Usagi! Who was that...He didn't seem that much harm and...  
  
End of POV  
  
"Usagi!!!" yelled Ami. Usagi just looked startled but soon reclaimed her composer. "What I'm...fine" she answered. Before Ami could question her more the door bell rang. "I'll get it!!" yelled Usagi as she jump over the couch and ran to the door. She opened the door slowly to look at who was there. "So what took you long?!?" Yaten yelled getting a little stress. Before Usagi could answer Mina came running out and jumped right on top of Yaten!!!! "Mina! Get off of me!!!" yelled Yaten. But she wouldn't let go! "MINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Seiya just stared over his younger brother. "I'm sure this is what you dream about Yaten" he said. "O and I'm sure that right now you wish that you could be in my position with Usagi over you." Yaten said while still trying to pry Mina off him! Seiya just blushed at that comment...and when he took a look to see Usagi's reaction. She wasn't THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Come on guys let's go in." Taiki said giving Mina hand. "So what are you girls up too?" asked Seiya. "Nothing just the same old things." Mina answered. "Well do you guys want anything to eat or drink?" Usagi asked. "Can you get me some tea?" Ami asked. "Sure anything else? Anyone?" Usagi's POV Ok let me get this strait...tea for Ami and Taiki...and anything else for the rest! I can't stop thinking about last night! Yaten! his eyes were just like...Yaten...But it couldn't be!?! Could it? No I'm kiddin' myself. "Do you need any help?" I heard someone say. When I looked up I saw the same sea green eyes.......  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious Usagi?" Jeidite asked from his corner of the room. "I'm positive Jed. He had the same sea green eyes!" Ami put down her physics book jumped into the conversation. "Usagi it can't be Yaten. We've known him for years. He's just not the type of guy that runs around stealing jewels." "Well I don't look like the type of girl who hacks into major companies and steals millions of dollars, but look what profession I'm in today." "Very true. Usagi does look innocent. But still Usa, Yaten is always going to be the serious law student. I mean remember that time when he made you guys turn around back to that restaurant because he didn't give the lady the right amount for a tip. He gave her ten percent instead of fifteen." Minako huffed out. "Yeah, and he's always telling us how never to steal. And he's a lawyer? It just doesn't fit."Ami returned to reading her physics book. "Yeah...but. Oh I dunno."  
  
Usagi got up and started throwing items in her back pack. "Jed, you and Mina are coming on this one with me. I'm not taking anymore chances about getting caught. Okay so Ami give me this d-bases background?" Ami put a book mark in her book and wheeled her chair around to the computer behind her. "Alrighty, the database is blocked, locked, and shock proof. Therefore we can't get it by just an outside computer. You two will need to go into the facility and get a card from one of the main executives." Ami paused and held up a card between her middle and index finger. "You will give him this fake one. When he uses it, the card will set off an alarm. Causing all patrol units to run where he's at. After that you will run into a hidden bathroom. There you will change your appearance to this." Ami held up a picture of Usagi Jeidite and Minako in uniforms of the district of Quebec. " Approximately five minutes later you will exit the bathroom and head into the casino room. In there you will gamble with the Russian president of ICU corp. Once you've won him over Jeidite will ask you and Minako to leave. That's Jeidites permanent station." Then Usagi took over. "Minako you and I will head to the main operating room. There we will use the card to get into it. After we will hook up our computer to the main power computer and download whatever we can. After that we need to get the disk . The disk will be my job. Yours will be keeping all the guards away from the room while I plant the duplicate disk in and remove the original." Ami opened a brief case. Inside were six guns. "Awe come on Ami. I don't like guns!" Usagi whined. "Its for your protection Usagi!" Usagi groaned and grabbed to of the guns and stuck one in her belt and another on her thigh.  
  
"Ami I have one question for you." Mina asked as she put he mini computer into her belt. "And that would be?" "They have cameras that take your picture as soon as you enter the building. Won't they noticed Jeidite isn't really an officer in command from Quebec." Ami winked at Mina. "That's where I come in. I won't be able to get into the maximum computer but I can still get into the second highest ones. And that's why I have a picture of you three. I'll just switch the pics." Mina nodded and went back to loading her belt up...... 


End file.
